


The Job

by w_x_2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has arrived for Mycroft to yet again carry out what he considers the most stressful job ever. Lucky for Mycroft there are some perks in it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended - not to the Sherlock series nor the Queen's Palace, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 22nd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.

There is a day in Mycroft's annual schedule booked for a job which is not actually in the description for the position he holds. Not as a worker of a minor position in the government and not as the world's silent leader.

 

But instead, it's as the son of the Queen's best friend.

 

And there ain't no way of escaping this particular job.

 

His only luck: He's not the only one who has this job.

 

The other person who does this particular job along with him is one Augustus Pife. Mr Pife though, has the unluck of having this job as a permanent one, all year around.

 

If one asks Mr Pife he will not describe it as unlucky, instead he will say that he enjoys this job and would not swap it for any other. In fact, Mycroft has many a time offered him a job always to be turned down. But Mr. Pife does agree with Mycroft that this time of the year is when his job is absolutely intolerable and he thanks Mycroft ever so impeccably for helping out every single year.

 

“Everything ready?” Mycroft asks of Anthea.

 

“Team One through Eight is set and ready for orders,” Anthea confirms the most important detail. Ah, yes, the teams. Always new. No single person in the teams has worked more than once in this job. It is an in and out job for them, a matter of 12 to 24 hours straight. “Mr. Pife is also ready and awaiting your arrival.”

 

“Are you sure you do not want to join me this year?” Mycroft questions like he's giving her a last chance to be a part of something great although really, he's pleading with her.

 

“Thank you Sir, but no thanks,” Anthea declines ever so politely like she didn't hear the pleading.

 

“I keep on telling you that that first year was an exception,” Mycroft mutters.

 

“And I don't believe you,” Anthea answers with a firm tone. “You start complaining about this date 2 months _before_ it is due and you're still complaining about it 3 months _after_ it has passed.”

 

Mycroft slouches with a sad face for two seconds before he composes himself.

 

“Could you call my mother and tell her I'm sick?” he tries in a very serious tone.

 

“No,” Anthea replies in an even firmer tone. “Just go inside,” she urges.

 

“That's easy for you to say.”

 

“The sooner you start, the earlier you finish!” Anthea entices although Mycroft is early as usual and everything is running like clockwork.

 

“You're my employee, why can't I make you take my place?” Mycroft almost stomps his foot. _Almost_. “I know you would be awesome at it,” he compliments.

 

“You can ask me to do _anything_ and I will do it. But I'm not going inside there.”

 

Mycroft rolls his eyes but finally turns away from Anthea to look at the structure he will be walking the inside of for the next possible 24 hours depending on the chaos.

 

Mission: Clean up.

Location: The Buckingham Palace.

Objective: Get it ready for the arrival of the royal family after it has been opened to the public.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mr. Pife,” Mycroft warily calls as they walk into the Blue Drawing Room.

 

“Don't you Mr. Pife me!” the man hisses as he looks in horror at the room.

 

“Team Three and Team Four to the green dining room.” Mycroft instructs as he presses the button on his ear piece. “Team Five and Team Six to the Blue Drawing Room.”

 

“Team Three Leader reporting. Now entering Green Dining Room.”

 

“Team Four Leader joining Team Three Leader in Green Dining Room.”

 

“What is the colour of the furniture?” Mycroft asks as he watches Team Five and Six walk inside the Blue Drawing Room.

 

“Team Four Leader responding: Blue.”

 

Mycroft brings his finger away from his ear piece. “See? Easy. Furniture located,” he says with a smile. “Team Three and Four you are to swap furniture with Team Five and Six.”

 

“Now we have to spend countless hours in both rooms assuring everything is exactly where it's supposed to be,” Mr. Pife hisses, eyes squinting as he watches several people starting to pick up furniture.

 

“I will find out who's responsible.”

 

“You better,” Mr. Pife threatens.

 

“It could be worst,” Mycroft remarks.

 

“How?” Mr. Pife asks with a cold tone.

 

“They could have also swapped it with the white drawing room and mixed up all the colours.”

 

“That's not even funny, you ass,” Mr. Pife says in a hushed tone so that no one hears him call the man names.

 

“Babe,” Mycroft replies in a hushed tone but with a voice which portrays his meaning: no need to get in a spiffy so early in the day.

 

“Don't you babe me,” he growls.

 

“Augustus,” Mycroft tries.

 

“This was the second room we walked into. I can't even bear to think what the rest of the Palace will be like. You find the bastard that was in charge of vacating the premises.”

 

“I'll get Anthea on it.”

 

“Go to the Green Dining Room,” Augustus orders.

 

“No,” Mycroft responds. “We're gonna walk the rest of the Palace, put the other teams to work where they are needed and then we'll come back to the blue and green rooms, together.”

 

“That's not their names.”

 

“You know what I mean,” Mycroft smiles. “Come on,” Mycroft instructs as he starts to walk back out of the room.

 

“We've been back there already.”

 

Mycroft turns the corner and walks to the edge of the room where they can't be seen, and carefully removes the plastic board covering the walls and doors from one particular place.

 

“That's definitely not where we're meant to be going,” Augustus complains as he watches Mycroft search out the spot to push so that the hidden door opens. “You said we were gonna walk the rest of the Palace.”

 

Mycroft shrugs and walks through the now open place on the wall, holding the door still slightly open so that the other man can join him.

 

“We can do it through the secret passageways,” Mycroft replies as he closes the door behind himself and shuts out most of the light with it. There are a couple of crevices right at the top though which allows them to see the very small passage they are in and two corners at each end leading in different directions. “You lead the way,” Mycroft now says in a more hushed tone.

 

“To where?”

 

“A passage where we cannot so easily be heard.” Mycroft turns the settings on his ear piece so that it is back on and then onto the required channel, “Anthea, alert me if my presence is needed, otherwise, I am unavailable.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“Until the blue and green rooms are done.”

 

“You expect me to run this just on chatter through the earpieces?”

 

“You were the one who chose to stay outside,” Mycroft reminds.

 

“And I will do so. I will also do an amazing job at keeping things running, but if I need eyes, you _and_ Mr. Pife are promptly expected to come out of hiding.”

 

“Of course Anthea,” Mycroft agrees and turns the ear piece so that they can't be heard.

 

“This is not the part where I thank you for helping me out, the day has barely started,” Augustus protests.

 

“This is the part where I calm you down,” Mycroft sensually replies as he slides up against Augustus.

 

“The day has barely started,” Augustus repeats.

 

“We already came across a major incident.”

 

“You better hope it is the only one.”

 

“Relax, let me give you a hand,” Mycroft coaxes even as he slides a hand down the front of Augustus' pants.

 

“Just a hand,” Augustus warns. “We don't have time to fool around.”

 

“Relax,” Mycroft repeats as he strokes up the length of his husband's cock and watches as the motion brings the mushroom head out of the confinements of his pants and into Mycroft's view.

 


End file.
